Island visits Island
by chinarules13
Summary: This is the travels of Visa. My first fanfic. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Visa woke up to the sound of her sister Minda."Visa~ Japan is here! He wants to see you!~ He also brought some friends too! Come down here sleepyhead!"

Visa got up instantly and rushed down the stairs. Since Visa and Japan were good friends, Japan came by often to the Philippines,which was very hot regardless what season it was. Visa finally came downstairs where all the fans were on high speed.

Visa saw Japan with his usual uniform he always comes around. _Japan's here! Japan's here! Yay! _Visa thought very excitedly.

As she passed by her little brother Luz,her younger brother,was complaining about breakfast.

"I want breakfast! I want breakfast! Minda! I'm hungry! I want breakfast!" Luz cried out.

"Hang on Luz! I'm holding the door for your sister so hang in there! I can't do two things at the same time Luz! Just wait ok?" Minda said in a calm voice.

Minda,her older sister,was holding the door for Visa while checking up on Luz once in a while.

"Minda, I got the door. You can make breakfast.I can handle this." Visa said sweetly.

She turned to Japan and said in a happy voice,"Japan! Good to see you again! I missed you! How are you?"

"I am very well. Good to see you too." Japan said with a smile.

However, when she looked over Japan's shoulder, she saw two people with him.

One had a very happy and relaxed face,brown hair with a single hair on the side,which was very curly,and a blue uniform.

The other looked very serious with blond hair,blue eyes,very muscular,and had a green uniform similar to the other person.

"Japan,who are they?" Visa asked in curiousity. She seemed to wonder who they were nonetheless where did they come from.

"Oh,this are my friends." Japan told Visa. "Introduce yourself."

The brown-haired one started to talk in a very high and excited voice:"Hello!~ I'm Italy! I am a pasta and pizza lover! It's very nice to meet you! This other guy here is Germany! He's really nice once you get to know him! Now do you guys have pas-"

Italy was cut off by Germany who hit him with his fist."They probably don't have pasta here,Italy! Are you hungry already? We just ate 5 minutes ago!" Germany yelled in a very angry voice.

As Visa looked at Germany's fist on Italy's face,she panicked and started praying with the rosary on her neck."Oh dear...Italy are you ok?"Visa said kindly.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. He does that alot to me. But he's really nice though." Italy said still smiling.

_So these are Japan's friends...I didn't know they could be so...uncontrollable..._ Visa thought in her mind.

"Anyways,like my friend Italy said a while ago,I'm Germany. Nice to meet you." Germany said in a serious yet calm voice.

"Hi. I'm Visayas but just call me Visa. Pleasure to meet you. Oh! My my Italy. We have a special kind of pasta here in the Philippines. Oh. You guys look thirsty. Please come in. You guys look like your sweating your butts off. Here have breakfast with us! We were just about to eat. We have mango juice and water if you like." Visa said in a kind voice

"Sure!~ Oooh you have sibilings? Me too!~ I have many brothers but my main brother is Romano. He's with my other brother Spain right now at this very moment. Ooooh you are cooking? Here! Let Italy help you!" Italy said very fast yet very kindly.

"Oh. Thank you very much Italy! I'll hand out the mango juice. For now you guys can watch TV or read from our library." Visa said.

As soon breakfast was ready, Visa and Minda invited the three to the dining table,where a variety of Filipino food awaited them. First, they prayed and finally they ate breakfast.

As they were eating, Italy and Germany both proclaimed that the food was delicious. Visa overheard this and smiled.

Japan finally spoke and said to Visa,"Visa, before we came here, Italy was thinking that we should bring you to travel with us. What do you think?"

"Sure! But first I have to ask Minda." Visa said with always wanted to travel around the world with a good friend like Japan. She always dreamed of traveling ever since she was a country.

After breakfast,she finally asked Minda if she could go with the three.

Minda's response was:"Yes as long as you bring some extra clothes and paper and pen. Oh and make sure you drink lots of water when your there ok? You'll need it. Oh make sure you change! Your still in your PJs!"

"Oh! Once I change, I'll start packing my stuff!" Visa said as she rushed to her room up stairs. And she changed to her tan shorts,her plain blue tshirt and her worn out sandals.

Visa hugged Minda,kissed Luz on the cheek,started packing her things,and was off with Japan,Germany,and Italy.

Once Visa arrived at the place she was staying in with the three,she was surprised that things were different here than at the Philippines. The Philippines was very hot and humid. Here, it was a little less hot and not very humid.

"Wow!~ This so cool! Japan! This place is amazing!" Visa said very excitedly while looking all over the house.

"You can just leave your things here cause we are gonna go shopping." Japan said.

"Yeah~ We are gonna buy you some new clothes so you can look nice~" Italy said. "Now let's go!~" Italy grabbed Visa's hand and ran to the mall at the speed of a rocket.

"Wahhhh! HEY! SLOW DOWN PLEASE! AHHHHH!" Visa screamed. She was getting sick already._ Oh god...I think I'm gonna throw up...God help me... _Visa thought as she was screaming her lungs out.

"DAMN IT ITALY! SLOW DOWN WILL YOU? YOU'RE GONNA MAKE HER VERY SICK!" Germany screamed out while he was running after Visa and Italy. Japan was just walking and enjoying the scenery. Japan's kinda slow now isn't he?

**Hello! This is chinarules13! I don't own Italy,Japan,nor Germany. Visa,Minda,and Luz belong to me cause I created them. Again,I don't own R&R and I hope you enjoy this fanfic. I know its kinda long but it took me so much thought on what to put in this of my friend really wanted me to make this fanfic so I wrote I said before,hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**So yeah. For the third time XD Hope you enjoy! :) Btw this is my first fanfic so go easy plz...**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Visa and the three reached the mall, Visa rushed towards the nearest trash can and started vomiting."Ve~ I'm terribly sorry Visa... I didn't know I was going that fast..." Italy apologized."DAMN IT ITALY! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS GOING TO GET SICK AND VOMIT! THIS IS WHY YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN INSTEAD OF RUNNING LIKE YOUR RETREATING FROM THE ALLIES!" Germany said angrily.

"Hm? Who are the All-" Before Visa can say the rest of her sentence,she was grabbed by a man who had glasses,brownish blondish hair,had a brown military uniform under a dark brown bomber jacket with a 50 on the back. Four other people were besides him."HAHAHA! I HAVE SAVED THIS DUDE FROM THE HANDS OF THESE PEOPLE! FOR I, AMERICA, AM THE HERO! HAHAHA!" America said in a very loud voice so that everyone in the mall can hear him. "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!" America ordered in his very loud voice.

One of the four men jumped up in air with a wok and a ladle and started attacking the three. Germany took out his pistol,Japan took out his katana, Italy on the other hand...brought out a white flag and started flapping it around in surrender. Visa was struggling in America's arm trying to break free, but he was too strong. _Damn! This America person is so strong! He doesn't look strong at all! If I can just..._ Visa thought. She saw Germany and Japan defeated by China while Italy was waving his white flag faster. "Wahhhhhh! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Please!" Italy cried out.

"Hey America. We need to get out of here. They might get up soon." One of the men with really big eyebrows,blonde hair,a green uniform,green eyes,and a british accent said. "Ok! Besides I'm really hungry for a hamburger." Next thing Visa knew she was knocked out.

**2 hours later...**Visa woke up in a bed and started panicking. _AHHHHH! What happened? What happened to Japan,and Germany,and Italy? Where did these people take me? Ughhh I feel even more sick..._ Then she saw a man with long blonde hair with a purple coat and red pants. "Oh your awake? Pleased to meet you miss. I'm France. May I ki-" Before France could finish his sentence, Visa knocked him out with a punch to his face. Visa then dragged him to the nearest closet and locked him in there.

"Ah I have to get out of here." Visa said quietly. She then heard heavy footsteps coming in her direction. _Ulp! Someone's coming. I have to hide._ Visa thought. But it was too late. She saw America and the bushy eyebrowed guy looking at her. "Oh. Look who's awake! Here, we brought food for you." The bushy eyebrowed guy said as he took out a really huge version of a sandwich wrapped in foil. Visa took the huge sandwich and opened the foil. In the huge sandwich, she saw two sesame buns, one on the top and one on the bottom, inside was two cooked beef patties, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and cheese stacked in the two buns. "What is this?" Visa said. "It's a hamburger. Try it. Its delicious. " America said happily. "Oh. Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Britain. This person here is America. We saved you from those people at the mall." The bushy eyebrowed one said. _I guess they can't be that bad..._ Visa thought.

As she ate the hamburger, she was surprised of the taste of it. This hamburger... Its delicious! She smiled and said,"I'm Visayas. But do call me Visa. Pleased to meet you!" She remembered something that Japan and the others were supposed to take her. "Oh... I was supposed to go shopping today..." Visa said as she was on the verge of tears. "Oh! Oh! Now now. Don't cry... We'll go to the mall with you. Just don't cry... Please... Don't cry." America said sympatheticly. "Come on, Britian! Let's go to the mall!" America said in his "heroic" voice. They were running at the speed of a rocket like Italy did a few hours ago. "AHHHHHH NOT AGAIN!" Visa cried out.

As soon as they reached the mall,_ again_, Visa found the nearest trashcan and started vomiting, _again..._ As soon as she was done vomiting, America and Britian took her to a variety of fashion stores. There was even a food court so they ate a variety of food like hamburgers, fish and chips, which was one of Britian's favorite food, and more. In the process, they bought alot of clothes for each of the three. Visa got a nice pink blouse with a pretty blue skirt, a pair blue flower sandals, and other outfits. America got himself a t-shirt saying "I Love America" , a checkered jacket, and a pair of converse with a American flag design. Britian got a cookbook, a "I'm British, Got a problem?" t-shirt, and more he bought on how to cook better.

As soon they came home, they were all smiling. "Wow. I didn't know that girl can make those two smile. Usually, America and Britian would argue nonstop. What do you think China?" A man in a white scarf said to another man with really long black hair tied back in a ponytail, holding a basket with a panda in it. "Yeah. It's like she made them put their differences behind them. I guess your right Russia." China told Russia.

Meanwhile... "We need to save Visa. Any plans?" Germany said. "Ve~ I'm sorry. I couldn't save her..." Italy said apologizing nonstop. Japan was looking very upset. Visa was his best friend. _Who knows what's happening to her..._ Japan thought. "Look Japan. We know your upset but we are gonna save her. She will be safe. I know it." Germany said in sympathy. That just made Japan more upset. He walked back inside and locked himself in his room. _Oh I hope Germany's right. I hope she is ok..._

**Hey! This is chinarules13 here! This is my second chapter for Island visits Island. I hope you R&R and enjoy! I don't own Hetalia. Hetalia and Hetalia characters belong to their owners. Visa is a character made by me so I own Visa. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
